Uncovering Wounds
by jaggedjacket
Summary: Every once in a great while, shinobi could make a formal request of lower ranking shinobi to make a demographic appearance. "What are you talking about?"Shino asked,"Dinner and a show, Shino, and I'm the show." Final chapter up! Me no own.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- Did this seem to end abruptly to you? I would appreciate some feedback! Thanks to all who review! **

It had just started raining on the old apartment complex before Tenten had gotten under the safety of her front porch. The sudden downpour had managed to drench her despite how close she was to her destination and she fumbled with the keys in the lock. Just back from a mission that she particularly did not want to go on to begin with, all she wanted was to get out of her now see-through clothes and into the shower. She wanted the shower to be so hot her skin turned pink from the heat and every mirror in the apartment complex fogged over. She wanted the shower to soak her aching bones and to remove all the dirt and blood from the exasperating mission. Taking on 13 guys by herself was never in her plan, but it happened, and she was almost certain that most of the blood staining her clothes wasn't hers. She took a sudden self evaluation of her physical pain.

Dislocated shoulder.

Large oblique cut along the opposite shoulder.

Minor and major cuts and bruises here and there.

"Damn! Where is my nail?"

She had cauterized the cut before she left, but didn't realize the whole nail bed was completely gone. No wonder she bled like a stuck pig. She shivered and promptly dropped her keys.

She bent over to pick them up and didn't need to turn around to know who had suddenly showed up noiselessly behind her.

"Can I help you?" she said flatly and tiredly as she fumbled again with the keys in the lock.

"We need to talk." He hoped of the porch rail and stood closely behind Tenten to show the seriousness of the situation, not to intimidate. Tenten hit her head on her front door.

"Not tonight, Shino." She tried again to open the front door and miraculously it cracked ajar.

He grabbed her wrist. She knew this to be completely uncharacteristic of the Aburame heir. She only closed her eyes from the pain instead of wincing. He was too consumed by whatever it was on his mind to notice her physical pain.

She opened her eyes. Shino's hood was down now, he sported an enormous bruise and gash from the angle of his jaw covering up to his cheek on the same side. It wasn't a pretty site to see. None of them were after tonight.

"Not now," Tenten pleaded in little more than a whisper. She knew it wasn't his fault his buddy had been showing off and had given away their position so that they got ambushed. She was just so tired and didn't want to deal with all of it so soon after battle.

He let go of her wrist. She could only imagine why he was here to begin with. To apologize? That seemed odd again of Shino. He looked down and noticed just how much blood she was covered in.

"You are covered in blood," he stated suddenly switching his train of thought.

"It happens." She said with out blinking or looking away. She simultaneously pushed on her door with her back to go inside.

"Tenten," he pleaded. "he likes you…"

"And I am supposed to take responsibility for that!" She recollected herself for a moment before reacting again. "I didn't ask for this Shino! I didn't ask for your face to get smooshed," she threw a hand to reference his face, "or for my shoulder to get dislocated or for Kiba's leg to get broken." She turned her back to him to go inside but he blocked the door with his long arm.

"Let me in, I can fix your shoulder." He had that pleading look on his face again. His words might not have given his concern away, but the look on his face sure did.

She considered this for a moment. Her arm hurt like hell. It would be more difficult to properly put the humerus into the glenoid fossa without some help.

She acquiesced with a nod then reprimanded that he leave his jacket by the door as to not get water on the floor. She herself began to quickly peel of her comingled torn, bloody, and soaked clothes in the near dark and left them in the entryway before heading to the bathroom.

Shino slowly took his jacket off as he watched the graceful Tenten strip her clothes down to her skivvies right in front of him. He was impressed at how quickly she moved with a dislocated shoulder. It was almost inhuman the kind of pain that injury inflicted. Clearly this was not the first time she had this type of injury.

He heard her turn on the shower.

He quickly put the kibosh on that.

"You need your shoulder put back in place before your shower." He folded his arms across his chest. He was lucky she threw a robe on before he walked in. He stood there not quite knowing what else to say…she either was going to agree or flip him off and jump in the shower anyways. Tenten was a bit unpredictable that way.

"You'll be able to wash the blood out of your hair if we get that done first."

She rolled her eyes. Sold.

He found a small stool in the kitchen and made her sit with her back to the wall. He held her arm firmly. She gave him permission with a nod.

The jerk only lasted a moment, but the pain was intense.

She let out only a somewhat audible grunted breath.

"Its in place, you can take a shower now." Shino stated turning his back to leave the bathroom.

She was already in the shower before he shut the door. His head ached and throbbed.

His favorite black shirt was damp and had a small tear in the stomach area where he received a superficial wound during their brawl with the nin from the hidden mist.

He could just kill Kiba. He not only gave away their position, but endangered them all. Any sane ninja would have run for their lives, but Kiba wanted to prove himself to her and nearly got everyone killed. She had every right to be upset. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault that his teammate nearly killed them all because he was a big giant idiot.

So what was he still doing here? He knew, but wouldn't admit to himself. Kiba wasn't the only one that had fallen for the kinochi's charms. This mission with just the three of them was nerve wracking. Not only because Kiba couldn't stop drooling all over her, but because he secretly was too, despite her best efforts to mask her femininity. He could only imagine how awkward that must have been for her. He wondered if she knew how he felt about her. He seriously doubted that. He kept himself so well hidden it was a wonder he was starting to admit to himself what he had only recently starting to feel.

He put his jacket back on. Any further lingering might tip her off that he was not just here on his teammate's behalf. He opened the door. It was pouring out. He shut the door.

Perhaps Tenten wouldn't mind if he waited out the rain.

He was torn, but he took off his jacket nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten came out in only a towel rubbing her long wet hair with another one.

"Still pouring?" She asked. Shino nodded and tried not to think of how she was now in just a towel and how he had seen her in her bra and panties earlier. He had gotten a good enough eye-full despite the dark. He nodded.

"Light some candles in case the power goes out would ya?" she motioned towards the kitchen and he complied with a simple nod. She retreated to her bedroom to dress. Shino was glad for the direction. He needed something to keep him occupied. This worked.

He, for the life of him, could not find the matches however. He headed towards her bedroom and told her loudly through the door.

She opened the door with a flourish of a matchbox, sporting comfy clothes, her hair still long and wet at her shoulders.

"Ta dah."

He managed to get the last candle lit before the power went completely out. Tenten busied herself with brushing her long dark brown hair while sitting on the couch, unknowingly making Shino nervous by this very act. He had no more candles to light and hardly knew what to do with himself.

He settled for standing next to the window pretending to watch the rain. He occasionally stole glances at her stroking her long locks by the candlelight-it was enchanting watching her silhouette as she did something so mundane. Then he was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. His eyebrows furrowed. Her shirt seemed to change colors. It looked darker on her back and he knew it had not been from the water in her hair. He was sure that she was just wearing a plane white t-shirt. He took a step towards her then realized what the problem was-she had bled through her shirt.

His fingers trembled slightly as they pierced skin with the thick needle until the very last stitch. He looked at the devastation of her upper back. He was no medic to be sure, but he had his fair share of stitching wounds. Still, a wound this big should have been properly taken care of at the hospital. He should have examined her after fixing the dislocation. The pain of that would have over ridded any other minute pain (if you could call this minute) so it was dismissed.

He frowned. This shouldn't have happened. Taking on that many enemy nin solo would have gotten anyone else killed. He glanced over the curvature of her torso, small scrapes and bruises, but nothing requiring anymore stitches. Her back a virtual graveyard of scars ranging from minor to seriously life threatening.

"Thanks," she said hoping of the stool once more.

"Let me put on some antiseptic and cover it with gauze or you will bleed through another shirt." Tenten kept moving and his hand caught her wrist once more. "What else?"

She gave him a stern look. Her scars spoke of little hospital visits and long, painful recoveries.

"I'm a big girl, Shino." She said flatly. "I can take care of myself."

"Hiding is not the solution, Tenten." Shino countered.

"Said the guy wearing sunglasses during a black out."

Touché.

"Thank you again…" she started politely and hotly until he spotted her other hand. He grabbed her wrist and became slightly angry at her for covering up another wound from him.

"Hn?" he asked in awe and horror as he inspected her ring finger's tip. The nail bed was completely gone with most of the distal bone. The cauterization had stopped the bleeding momentarily, but now it oozed and looked in danger of infection.

"Do you _want_ gangrene?" He yelled turning her wrist so that she could see the damage of her finger.

"Not your concern, Shino." She looked past the finger into his eyes.

"I beg to differ." He returned. "_You_ may not care, but _I _do."

"Don't. Look where it got Kiba," she took her wrist back by force.

"This isn't penance, Tenten. Asking for help won't kill you." He felt compelled to say something about the gangrene again but stuck to the topic at hand.

"I don't need your protection!" she yelled back. "Not yours. Or Kiba's. Or Neji's or Lee's." She ended up pointing at an indistinct direction as if that was where they were. "I can take care of myself! If people would stop worrying then they wouldn't get hurt!"

"That's what teammates do: they protect one another." Shino reminded her curtly.

"Is that what you call what happed today?" she pointed out.

"No." Shino confessed. Today was a bloodbath. Mission incomplete. Carnage City. Epic Fail. Take your pick. Call it what you want, it was anything but pretty. "But just pretending those wounds didn't happen isn't going to make them go away."

"I know where the hospital is." She reminded him.

"Clearly," he shot sarcastically, making his point. "I know today didn't go as plan," that was the biggest euphemism known to man, "that doesn't mean you should shoulder the responsibility." Bad choice of words he realized afterwards. "Ignoring your pain doesn't make you stronger," he recovered. "It shows that you can feel and _that_ makes you human."

"I never intended for Kiba to get hurt," she stated apologetically.

"You know damn well he would have died had you not gotten there when you did." Shino took his time to explain. He was more than just a little impressed with her fighting skills, "I should have known that he would want to stay and fight. I should have turned around quicker to notice that he was gone. The responsibility does not reside with you at all. You saved him and yet you feel guilty for his actions. You shouldn't. You did nothing wrong." At this he reference sitting down on the stool again so he could attend to her wounds once more.

She complied with a nod.

"My turn," she shifted on the stool the second Shino had finished wrapping her finger. Shino gave her a quizzical look. She took his face gently with her palms and turned his head to the left in order to examine the scrape on his face properly. "Yikes," she grimaced at how much more it had swelled up since his arrival. She fired up a light blue flame in her palm and slowly placed it on his face. He nearly winced as she did, but settled for just closing his eyes instead. Her chakra was steady and unwaveringly warm. He could feel relief almost instantaneously, and he opened his eyes to her smiling. "Much better." She said offering that he look in the mirror at her handy work. He had to give it to her; her medical ninjitsu was not at all bad. His face no longer looked like it got into a fight with the sidewalk and lost- it was just a little tender to the touch.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's still raining and it's getting late." She peered out the window passively. "I have the ugliest yet most comfortable couch on the planet. You are welcome to crash on it if you like. Ask Lee and Neji, they fight over it every time they feel the need to stay over here. I am sure I have some of their close here you can use for pajamas."

She realized that he was giving her a weird look. Most teammates did not powwow like that …they sparred and trained together and took dangerous missions together. When they made each other angry they tried to beat the crap out of each other. They were tight yes, as any good shinobi team should be, but they did not, however, have sleepovers.

"Ok, it's hideous," she acceded looking at the grass green velvet couch, "best sleep you will ever get, I promise." She held her hand up in testimony.

Shino stepped towards her with his head cocked to the side, "they _stay over_ here?" It was more of him trying to comprehend the statement than asking a question.

"OH, right," she finally understood what the odd look was for. "They are my family- as in brothers. They are overprotective and since I don't have a real family…" She tried to explain this as best as possible.

"They stay over _here_?" he said slowly and tried to grasp the concept one more time.

"Remember the whole rant in the bathroom about me not needing to be protected?" Tenten asked rhetorically. "They are the ones that really need to hear that. Sorry. My teammates are…" she searched for the right word.

"Insane." He strongly offered.

"Yes, but they are MY crazy teammates." She smiled politely up at him. "As much as they are obnoxious, they are my friends. And they mean well."

"So you and Neji…" Shino searched and nervously moved his hands into his pockets.

Tenten leaned towards him to hear the last part where he drifted off. Realizing what he was looking for she supplied: "Are like brother and sister. Just friends."

"I see." He said rocking back on his heals. He let out a breath of air he didn't realize he had been holding in.

There was an awkward pause before Tenten left to get him his clothes.

"You get a dark grey T-shirt courtesy of the one and only Rock Lee," she threw the shirt as his face from across the room, "and some sweat pants from the Hyuga protégée," she said tossing the black sweat pants as well.

"Your teammate is short," Shino stated coming out of the bathroom and looking down at his exposed ankles. Tenten sniggered. Shino gave her a stern look and folded his arms across the formfitting shirt.

"Your shirt is a little snug, too." She couldn't hold back a giggle. "I have bright green spandex matching shirt and pants if you would rather…" She offered.

Shino eye's widened at the thought. "This is fine," he cut her off.

"Blankets are on the couch." She smiled left for her room.

Shino felt compelled to say something to get her to stay with him just a few more minutes.

"Good night, Tenten," was all he managed to say.

She turned around and smiled again. "Good night, Shino."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shino woke up in the night to someone shaking him. As rapidly as he could process his ninja brain, he jolted upright pinning his arms against the couch like a frightened animal. He was drenched in sweat and his head was spinning and he could not recall where he was.

"Shino," he heard a voice say gently through the sound of his louder than normal pulse.

He grunted in the general direction of the voice.

"Tenten?" Shino asked in disbelief, "where?..." he was cut off by the searing pain that seemed to want to tear his skull apart. He nearly fell off the couch clutching his head as if to contain the inevitable explosion.

In truth Tenten had never heard anyone scream out in that kind of pain before-not even on the battlefield when she was inflicting it. She knew something was wrong. The kakkai had come to get her from her sleep for a reason. In truth it was an odd feeling having them wake her, but not in a creepy way like she had imagined it might be. She internally wanted to panic, but settled for inspecting Shino's head instead.

"Hold still if you can, I want to see if there were any injuries I missed," Shino only managed to hold still for her long enough to realize that his goggles had been covering a gash behind his ear. She assumed that his kakkai could not heal enough of it internally and they came to her for help.

Internal damage. There was no way she was going to skip this one out and NOT take him to the hospital. She grabbed his coat and lead him outside.

No rain and only a few blocks from the hospital. They could manage.

Tenten wasn't quite sure what to do with herself afterwards. He looked confused as they wheeled him away on the gurney, confused either to see her or that she was leaving, and she wasn't sure which one was worse. The nurse directed her to make the phone call to his father to inform him of his whereabouts. Stupid shinobi protocol, she cursed to herself. She sighed and dialed the number quickly. Like ripping off a band aid, she thought.

"Aburame Shibi," Tenten asked with dread dripping through her voice.

"Hai,"

"Your son has suffered some trauma to the head after his last mission." Tenten leaned backwards to check the room number. "He is staying in room 212 if you would like to see him." She clenched her eyes shut waiting the inevitable yelling or barrage of questions that would follow. Or silence. Shino was a stoic silent type of guy. Instead she got:

"Who is this?" Tenten was surprised by this answer, but she answered politely none the less.

"My name is Tenten, I was sent on the reconnaissance mission with your son and Inuzuka Kiba." She responded with information. She figured if Shibi was anything like Shino, he would appreciate that.

"I see," was all he said.

"I will be around for a while to answer any questions you may have in person, Sir," she couldn't believe the words had come out of her mouth and she mentally kicked herself for saying it.

Tenten looked around. She hated hospitals. No, despised, loathed, detested, were more accurate words to describe how she abhorred them. She checked her watch. The Aburame complex was at least 7minutes away, 9 if you didn't know the shortcut. That would be enough time to beat Kiba with his IV stand before Shibi's arrival.

She could hear his sister Hana yelling at her former mission colleague as she approached the door.

"Baka!" she yelled. From what Tenten could gather she had thrown a pillow at Kiba as she had said that.

"ITAI!" Kiba yelped in response. "Watch the leg!"

Hana had decided to leave her brother alone for the time being and nearly bumped into Tenten on her way out.

Quickly recognizing the face Hana used the proximity to pull her into a hug.

"Oh thank Kame you are alive!" Hana exclaimed fervently.

Tenten was taken aback by the earnestness of her candor. She figured Hana would have blamed her for the whole incidence and send a pack of angry dogs after her. Tenten shook her head in disbelief and then winced from the pain.

"Oh, sorry!" Hana apologized quickly. "I should have known you would be injured after HOW WRECKLESS MY STUPID BROTHER WAS." She screamed the last part towards the door of his room so he could hear it.

"Tenten?" Kiba's words came in a mixture of shock, surprise, and excitement.

Tenten couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I came to smoother your brother with a pillow," Tenten said with a straight face.

"You will have to get in line," Hana said with her hand on her hip.

"How is Akamaru?" Tenten asked with concern.

"He is at the vets, sleeping. He will be fine in a few days." Hana concluded with a smile.

"Good to hear," Tenten said relieved. She had always had a soft spot for the dog, the owner, however, was currently on her shit list.

Hana broke out into a frown and showed the palm of her hand. It was covered with blood.

Damn. How many shirts was she going to bleed through tonight?

"Better go see a nurse." She cautioned with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't kill him till I get back," Tenten said with a wink.

"No promises," Hana laughed as Tenten headed down the hall.

Tenten had started out in a trot to find someone then quickly slowed down. Her head was getting fuzzy. Probably the loss of blood. She clutched the wall grasping for support. This was not good. Why was this hall so deserted? She placed her back to the wall and slid down slowly into a sitting position. She coughed. Ok no more of that. That hurt like hell. But no blood so bonus.

She faintly made out a tall silhouette before whispering, "Shino?" She shook her head in an attempt to clear the fog. This threw her off balance and she nearly splayed herself on the floor. The figure caught her with a strong yet gentle arm.  
"Eat this." The figure said jamming something into her mouth and trying to help her back into a sitting position. She chewed slowly, crunching on the small pill between her teeth.

Tenten squirmed in an attempt to get up. The figure firmly held her in place and ordered her to stay put.

"No," she said trying to fight him, "I have to make sure Shino is okay." Her disorientation made her start to mumble after that. The figure picked her up and began to carry her towards a medic station. Instead of asking one of the few nurses or Doctors on staff to help, he had her lay down on a gurney and began to re-bandage her after assessing his son's handiwork. He frowned learning what his son had earlier in her bathroom that evening. She ignored serious wounds in order to secure to whomever that she could handle being a shinobi. This wound on her back was no different. She should have gone directly to the hospital. While he was thinking about it, Shino should have stayed after dropping of Kiba. That was a serious laps in judgment on his son's part. He concluded the shinobi in front of him was responsible for that as well.

"Hope you are worth all this trouble." He announced to an unconscious Tenten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Her laying unconscious lasted only momentarily as the blood pill had finally kicked in along with her stubbornness and relentlessness of a matter that seemed pressing even in her sleep.

"Shino," she shot up and quickly regretted it. The pain in her shoulder persisted.

"Careful, you will rip stitches again." Shibi warned in a firm tone.

Tenten grunted in reply. She was bandaged from front to back…that being the only thing on top she was wearing. _Great. Way to make a good impression._ Tenten thought sarcastically.

_Hi, my name is Tenten, and the first mission I went on with your son, everyone almost died. And how are you?_

He handed her a shirt.

"Arigato." She managed to say. She pulled it on, rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. She nodded to Shibi and then noticed that she had been laying on a gurney that was pushed to the side wall of Shino's hospital room. Of course that made sense. Shibi would want to keep an eye on his son, even if he did get stuck playing patch up job to a random shinobi. It was nice that he let her stay in Shino's room though.

Slowly letting her slender frame slide of the gurney she walked over to Shino's bed. He was hooked up to all sorts of monitors that beeped with bright lights.

She stole a glance at Shibi as she bit her lip. She asked the question with out words.

Will he be alright?

"He was awake earlier," Shibi began and noticed that Tenten let out a relieved breath as he spoke.

"He asked if anyone had killed Kiba yet," Shibi said with a slight smirk.

Tenten let out a laugh, "I'm not sure what's worse: killing him or letting his sister in his hospital room."

Shibi chuckled. He watched as Tenten grabbed his hand with one of hers and played with his son's unruly hair with the other. She checked over his wounds cautiously and shook her head berating herself.

"I should have caught this," she said aloud. Tenten noted the definitive line that his goggles had caused from years of in exposure to the sun. She wondered what he would look like when he woke up.

Shibi chuckled once more. "He doesn't let anyone take his goggles off. I doubt he knows what he looks like with them off."

Tenten smiled and reluctantly parted from his son. She had the sense that she should go because she had lingered too long.

"Tell, him I stopped by when he wakes up?" she asked with a genuine smile Shibi almost agreed instantly.

He shook his head instead. "I cannot do that." Tenten cocked her head and gave him a quizzical look. "You will have to tell him when he wakes up. He would be disappointed that he missed your visit."

"Ah." Tenten said understanding his meaning.

A sudden commotion down the hall caught her attention.

"She must be here!" she could hear Rock Lee's voice out in a nearby hallway. His voice was full of anticipation and worry.

"Shhh! This is a hospital!" Neji responded with equal intensity. She heard the scuffle of her teammates, rolled her eyes and shook her head.

She calmly waked outside the room excusing herself and started to head towards the noise. Lee nearly tackled her speaking loudly and frantically about the Power of Youth which digressed into concern for her.

"I see you did not die." Was all Neji managed to say with almost a smile above Lee's rantings. He looked relieved. No doubt the word spread about their mission despite the recent storm.

"I'm hard to kill." She said before she winced again. Lee's vigorous behavior claimed yet another shirt.

"Everyone needs to stop being so damn happy to see me." She said turning around so they could both hiss in unison at the sight of her blood.

"Maybe you too should go get a nurse or a doctor," she waved them off with a smile. She'd seen less injury on battlefields than the hospital so far.

Scrambling, they entered the halls of the hospital maze like crazed mice.

She grabbed at her neck with her good hand. Man teammates were such goobers sometimes. She was glad to have them occupied for the time being. She was also extremely grateful that she was not technically checked into a room so they had no reference to find her again. She would be sure to thank Shibi again later. She returned to Shino's room. Shibi looked like he took a temporary leave of absence. His large overcoat hung on the door to dry and his book and half-drank tea on a chair in the corner. She was quite tempted to pick up the book just to see what he was reading, but resisted the urge.

She focused her attention on Shino. He was breathing more regularly and had a bit more color in his face. She was still a bit curious about what his eyes would look like when he woke up, but the possibility of her finding out was slim-especially since she should be seeking someone about her ripped stitches. _Screw it_, she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shino awoke to the sound of people arguing.

"Yes, but I can put my own chakra signature in the stitches, and I am half way done anyways, so just give me back the mirror!" Tenten growled trying to grab the mirror back from his father. The loose needle and thread swung like a pendulum as she reached.

From what Shino could tell, she was sitting on a gurney and had been performing elective surgery on herself- that is until his father came back into the room to witness the atrocity. The stitches he had originally put in were gone and replaced half way with her own. She looked quite the expert at what she was doing, a basin of water, tape, scissors, thread and extra gauze were at her disposal. She had cut only enough wrapping to sew the area and keep her modesty from the previous wrapping of her entire upper midsection.

"Sit still!" he warned just as irritated, "You are only going to rip what you have done!"

Shino cleared his throat.

This simultaneously stopped the fight and got their attention at the same time. They both glared at each other in a silent agreement of a truce before approaching Shino's bedside.

Tenten smile though she was clearly irritated with Shibi.

She was in half belief of seeing him with his eyes opened. He had the most amazing dark brown eyes she had ever seen. They reminded her of a deep mahogany wood yet with more intensity, even though at the moment she could tell he was sleepy and groggy. It was a shame he kept his pretty eyes to himself, she thought.

"What's going on?" Shino asked with a touch of confusion.

"Your friend is insane," Shibi accused, looking at Tenten as if she had committed a taboo crime. Tenten gapped at Shibi open mouthed with her hand on her hip in utter shock at his statement.

"_I'm_ insane?" Tenten puffed up in her defense loudly, "At least _I_ have the common sense not interrupt someone when they are performing surgery!"

"We are in a hospital and you are performing surgery on _yourself_. It doesn't get much more insane than that!" he countered clenching his fists at his side.

"Enough!" Shino shouted above the quarrel as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Father, can I please have my goggles," he asked in a quieter tone curtly. Without removing his disapproving look from Tenten, he reached inside his breast pocket and pulled out a pair and handed it to his son. "Thank you." He said politely. "Tenten," he commanded abruptly. Tenten raised her eyebrows in response.

"You will allow my father to stitch you back up, _or_," he threatened, "_I will_."

Tenten narrowed her eyes in contemplation of this ultimatum. The thought of having someone with mild head trauma puncture her with a needle repeatedly didn't sound very appealing, even though she had him do exactly that earlier that evening. She calculated the chance of her escape without either happening. Shibi crossed his arms as if to dare her to try.

"Fine," she said replacing herself back on the gurney. She moved the small wisps of hair off the nap of her neck in preparation. Silence followed.

"I am sorry I ruined your shirt," Shino heard Tenten apologize to Shibi.

"Just hold still," he reprimanded even though Tenten was not even the slightest bit squirmy. She frowned. _This could be going better_, she thought wryly.

"Thank you for patching me up…again."

"Let's make this one the last one for the day, shall we?" Shibi said with great concentration at the task at hand. Tenten gulped in reply. Good gravy she needed some sedation right now. The day's events had almost seemed surreal. He finished in silence and she began to put the bloody shirt back on anyways. Not like she had an option for clothing at this point.

"Here." Shibi supplied a fresh shirt. Tenten took it with another questioning look. "Not sure whose shirt this is, but my son was wearing this when he came in."

It was Lee's but as she pulled it on she could already smell Shino's scent on it. It was a clean smell, masculine yet with a sweet after-tone, like smelling a pear after the first bite.

"Arigato," she said, but she wasn't sure she was thanking the right person. Perhaps this was karma reminding her of something bigger than herself.

Commotion in the outside hall stole her attention away from her thoughts. Lee and Neji had returned, confused and trying to prevent a very pissed off Sakura from leaving their presence without finding their precious teammate.

"I will handle this," Shibi announced unexpectedly and exited the room.

Tenten once again slid her body slowly off of the gurney to return to Shino's side.

"Hey," was what came out. Yet her tone remained warm as she spoke of her concern for him. She fussed with his hair and his bandage. She still remained upset with herself for missing such a critical injury.

He noticed the look of self disappointment on her face. He caught her good hand with his. "Don't beat yourself up, I was told that you saved me. I would be in a comma if it weren't for what you did."

This offered her little comfort. She settled for giving him reassuring smiles that he was okay.

"Just for the record," Shino started, "my father is right. You are insane."

"Thanks," she said with a smile slightly embarrassed at her scuffle with his father right in front of him. She bit her lip nervously. That part did not go well.

Shibi came in quickly, closed the door and then used himself to shield the door behind him as if to prevent an invasion. He was a bit uncollected for someone of Shibi's caliber, leaving Shino and Tenten in sheer confusion as to what was going on.

"Team Guy is insane, it's not just her." Shibi announced in a disapproving and horrified voice.

Tenten tried her best not to snort a giggle and had to look away. Guy must have shown up, too.

"Tenten, I would appreciate you leaving now," Shibi said staring at his son as he did. He had the stern look on his face not to argue. Shino slowly nodded but with disapproval.

Tenten left wordlessly, not quite knowing what to say anyways.

She ran through the halls to catch Sakura if she could first, if only to apologize for her teammate's behavior. She realized before long that she was very close to Kiba's room. _Rut row_, she thought. She had stopped long enough to over-hear a conversation between Kiba and Ino though.

"Do you have enough pillows _Kiba-kun_?" Ino lathered on the charm with every syllable.

"I could use one behind my neck," Kiba said in smooth voice just as flirtatious.

_Well that was easy enough_, Tenten thought. _They'd be making out before you could say_ "_hussy"_. She should probably feel a little upset that he had moved on so easily, maybe take offence of some manner…but she just didn't care. Her only thoughts were of relief.

_Thank Kame. Now,on to find some crazy people._

Finding crazy people was quite easy…all you had to do was listen. Lee in particular was loud on his own. Neji was rather reserved, but seen as he was attempting to defend himself, he had rather lost his temper, gave up and joined in the shouting match despite his better judgment. They had been engaged in this brawl for the better part of 20 minutes at the front desk on the second floor.

Enter Sakura. Poor, poor Sakura. She had initiated that they leave quite some time ago, and had been kept hostage this whole time. She sat listening to Guy, Neji and Lee all go at it, rubbing her temple with her jaw clenched.

She rolled back in her swivel chair from behind her desk. She stood up with a rather killing intent as to reaffirm that she was ready to loose it.

"I said I couldn't find her!" Neji barked as Guy held the two ninja's apart. Lee glared indignantly at him. Guy somehow managed to keep the boys at arms length.

"Couldn't or _wouldn't_," Lee raised a fuzzy eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. His implication on how Neji used his super-veiny spy gadget was in question, along with his indifference of his teammate. This had been a long standing issue between the boys. Lee was always the first to call Neji on his stone-cold behavior, an occurrence that happened often as Team Guy tried its best to stay somewhat lucid despite all odds.

"Listen here, Jolly Green…"

"ENOUGH!" Sakura screamed. Breaking point reached. "I want all of you out! NOW!" She pointed an entire arm towards the elevator.

"But, we haven't found Tenten…" Lee pleaded in a small voice.

"I will find her, I will fix her and I will do it with out you here." She explained curtly pushing the group of testosterone across the hall and into the elevator. She pressed the button firmly for the lobby. "I will have you thrown out if you come back." She said seriously with a forced polite smile. The door of the elevator closed on the very confused and embarrassed ninja, which she soon heard start to scuffle in the elevator as soon as the door was closed. She sighed with relief as the floor stopped at the lobby.

"Why has Tenten not killed them yet?" Sakura asked aloud as she raked a hand threw her bubble gum locks in frustration.

"Can't say it hasn't crossed my mind." Tenten answered. Sakura clutched her heart from the surprise of her appearance. She really had gotten quite well at hiding her chakra signature.

"Oh, thank Kame, I thought I was going to have to have those three committed." She said with a roll of her eyes in relief. Tenten smiled.

"Sorry about them." She pointed a thumb at the elevator. "They are…"

"Complete lunatics," Sakura said flatly.

"I was going to say concerned, but that also applies," Tenten sheepishly agreed. Ok, so everyone knew her team was bat shit nuts. Great.

"All I need is a check up so I can go," she smiled with a wide grin as if to say please.

"Of course, take a seat," she motioned for her to sit in a nearby chair.

"Are you serious?" was what came out of her mouth after a few moments of looking over her severe wounds. "How have you not bled to death?"

"Blood pill," Tenten answered looking up at the ceiling. "Shibi gave it to me, at least I _think_ that is what it was."

"Ah," Sakura spoke, adjusting her bandage after a brief healing flame one her back was applied. The intensity of the heat was amazing, Tenten hoped one day she would be as skilled.

"Where is your nail?" Tenten smiled that apologetic smile again. "Never mind, I don't want to know." Sakura waved her hand in disregard. With a simple glow of the hand she was as good as new-almost. "REST." Sakura commanded her with the best of intentions.

Tenten scoffed." No rest for the wicked. And hey, when will Shino be allowed to leave?"

"Shino?" Sakura looked up from her medical notes. "He will be released tomorrow after a few more healing treatments. Why?"

"Just want to make sure the guy's gunna make it is all." Tenten mumbled to make it seem it was an after thought. She hadn't realized how deeply concerned she was until just now. She decided she needed to leave soon.

"Arigato," she murmured again to the pink haired medical ninja and quickly left the building. She walked home in the dark and in just a small sprinkle of rain. She felt cold and shivered against the upcoming gusts of wind. She felt stagnate as she reached her apartment- not quite thinking that she was coming back again all by herself. Her apartment definitely seemed lifeless of all that had come to pass- like it was bereaving its former occupant with acute despondency that he would never return. She covered herself with the warmth of her blankets crawling into bed. The cocoon made the smell of Shino that much greater and part of her wished he would soon come join her. It seemed a silly thought, but she longed for it all the same. There was a sense of peace when he was around that calmed her inner cravings for acceptance. He accepted her just as she was. Not for what she might become or for what she could aspire to be. Just her. It seemed enough. She herself never thought she was good enough and tried so very hard to be better and never gave thought to the fact that she was spectacular all on her own. She fell asleep with these thought in her head as her body slowly warmed up the bed she was in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Debriefing. In short, relive the hell that you were just through on your last mission. Explain how things went wrong, and why things went to hell so fast, and try to cover your tail as you did so. OH, and don't forget, your mission mates will be there to throw you under the bus at any given moment. She had recalled several missions where blame was cast on her erroneously.

The office that the debriefing was held in was like hell, only smaller. Shinobi lined the walls where only about six people could fit in comfortably if they were all standing and if there was no furniture. As it was, there was the filing cabinet (which Kakashi was known for crouching on top of,) a large potted plant that looked like it would rather take an extended vacation to the Sand Village than spend another moment dying slowly in the corner, and one barstool that everyone seemed to avoid. It seemed a better vantage to have it free of a body in case it was ever needed to use as a weapon when a fellow shinobi skewed the facts of a mission. Everyone else suffered mercilessly staring at one another as questions and answers were thrown through the air like shuriken.

She had shown up only moments before the briefing was to occur. She thought it best to show up, get her scapegoat on, plead guilty when accused and be done with it. She had been on countless missions but had only two failed missions. This was her third. This was by far the worst. They had not received any intell in the least and had blown cover and fought with enemy nin when it was not in their best interest as a team or as a village.

She walked in the room as if she were walking into her execution. She held her head high, yet was proudly willing to bear a responsibility that was not hers. Kiba and Shino were already there, lining the walls with their bodies- she took the remaining spot on the other side of Kiba.

She waited for the questioning to take a sharp turn and horribly accuse her, but the accusations never arose. It was a strangely matter of fact interrogation and was over before she knew it. They answered simple yes and no questions and then were ushered out of the room quickly to accommodate the next debriefing.

She was stunned to say the least, but she had gotten to see Shino again. He looked well, and they had removed the bandage from his head and replaced them with butterfly strips. She was hoping in a way for more than just a brief encounter.

She picked up forms for her next mission on her way out.

Distracted with her thoughts, she waited until she arrived at her apartment until opening the file.

OH CRAP.

Every once in a great while, shinobi could make a formal request of lower ranking shinobi to make a demographic appearance. This was more of a lost tradition and was primarily used to assess the skill of a ninja so that they could help hone their particular technique or skills. Or so it was said. It could also be used as a tool to lure said ninja into a place where the demonstration of said skills is tested on site and thus resulting in death. Some tradition stated that it was also used for the possible arranging of marriage based on the assessment of these skills and the demographic was a way of feeling them out to see if they could be compatible with certain blood lines and blood limits. On very rare occasions it was a way to familiarize a clan with a ninja whom worked often with a fellow clan member and they felt it polite to get to know them with a formal dinner.

A very large portion of Tenten hoped that Shibi was just politely trying to off her.

She continued to read the details. She was invited to dinner and was apparently the entertainment as well. She was required to provide one demonstration of any form of martial arts of her choice.

Well that seemed simple enough.

Shino made a face as if he had stepped barefoot a dead fish when he saw Tenten was joining them for dinner that evening. He tried not to swallow his tongue.

She was magnificently dressed in shiny charcoal grey Chinese silk attire with small black cranes woven into the pattern. She wore muted colors with the intention to blend in with the clan as not to stand out, yet stand out she clearly did. She gave every impression that this dinner was important, yet her outfit was both formal and fitting for her upcoming demonstration- perfectly suited for the evening. She held herself with an ere of professionalism about her, thankful and honored that she had the pleasure of their company, and poised with a dignity that spoke of her likability and grace. She seemed comfortable not nervous as most would be, and Shino thought she looked absolutely stunning.

He wasn't sure weather or not he should kill or thank his father.

Tonight the Aburame clan counsel feasted together on the momentous occasion of the High Moon. A long standing tradition that happened every time there was a full moon on the first day of autumn, the counsel would hold an elaborate feast that few were privy to, and Shino was no exception. This was his first High Moon feast as well. There were ten high counsel members in all, and Shino was invited as he would soon take the place of his grandfather when he passed on. There were five people that were not high counsel members at the table and Tenten and Shino were two of them. Tenten took her seat directly across from Shino and on the left of his father Shibi. She smiled politely at Shino and batted her eyes in pretense of a coquette look which, upon Shino's further observation, appeared more of a look that politely said: "If I make it out of here alive I am going to kill you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shino wanted to with all of his might to take his father aside and ask what the hell was going on. Getting up in the middle of the High Moon feast might not just been seen as rude, he could loose his place on the counsel and cause them to question his father's judgment. He prayed for a miracle. He prayed for specifically the miracle that Tenten would not hate him when all was said and done. It had been a full day since the debriefing room and for some reason Shino just couldn't strike up the nerve to talk to her. His father's disapproval pressed on him and he knew any further contact with her might be held up for all to see at particularly this event. He began to be agitated with his father for not informing him of her participation in the festival's attendance.

He gingerly tried to distance himself from his formal attire with a finger underneath his constricting collar. Aburame's were not known for having the most comfortable formal wear.

Tenten gingerly smiled and jested with his grandfather-Shino was almost certain it was at his expense. The smug smirk lingered on her face as she turned to look back at Shino confirming his suspicions. He really needed to pay closer attention to the conversation.

His grandfather finished his chuckle and spoke with nostalgia, "we thought for a while he was born with them, his attachment was so fond." He wiped a corner of his eyes with his napkin. The elderly man was tall like Shino, and was warm and welcoming to Tenten. His whole family seemed to be on their best behavior. Smiles and reassuring nods appeared to be abundant and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and friendly in general.

This was a festival after all.

Shibi particularly seemed smug with himself watching his son squirm from her sudden appearance.

After a lavish catered dinner the group was ushered outside into the Aburame gardens and onto the patio to enjoy the rest of the night's festivities.

Shino used the transition to pull his father aside.

"Father," Shino said in a very aggravated and almost angry tone.

"Son?" Shibi answered trying his best to hide this amusement.

"What have you done?" Shino accused nearly pinning him against the wall.

"You need to relax son, there is a lot riding on tonight's events, do not interfere," he warned sternly at the end. Shino backed off realizing he should speak with Tenten before things got out of hand, he felt completely responsible if she was uncomfortable- although she could have fooled everyone here…she looked completely at home.

Shino tried his best to politely steel Tenten away from Shino's uncle, who seemed to be relentlessly questioning Tenten about her heritage. Shino tried to usher her to a nearby corner.

"Tenten, may I have a word?" Shino said still in earshot of his uncle as he half dragged her away. She was still politely smiling with all formalities as he did, thanking Shino's cousin over her shoulder until Shino suddenly halted at the garden's fence.

"Oh you can have several," she said through smiled gritted teeth.

"I apologize for my family," Shino stammered, "I had no idea…"

She cut him off, "it's you I don't understand. Did you tell your father to request the paperwork? Or is this Shibi's way of trying to publicly humiliate me? I take my position as a shinobi very seriously and if this is some mind-game to try to rattle the cage it won't work. Neither you nor your father is going to get the best of me because I won't break under the pressure. And if your father tries to kill me tonight, you better damn well believe I am not going out without a fight."

Shino couldn't even process all of the information Tenten supplied. All he could manage to say over his cousin's announcement that the entertainment would start soon was:

"Wait, what paperwork? Tenten what are you talking about?"

"Dinner and a show, Shino, and I'm the show."

Shino gulped loudly and his pupils dissolved into pinpoints at this news. She turned on her heels and took her place at the front of the garden where his cousin graciously announced her again as a dear friend and guest for the evening. Tenten accepted the praise modestly and began to perform form after form of martial arts. Muay Thai, Kung Fu, Brazilian Jujutsu, Tai Chi Chuan, and even Kendo were some of the many that Tenten performed fluidly like a dance. She paused in between to maintain the distinction of each form. The Aburame clan lit up with applause and delight after each one. Shino had no idea she knew so many forms of martial arts. He gapped at her ability to handle herself under the pressure and was also admiring her curvy figure. Tenten really was an amazing creature.

His father abruptly interrupted his wandering thoughts and leaned over to inform him to close his mouth.

After her demonstration, Shibi ushered Tenten to schmooze with members of the clan and introduced them to her every step of the way. Shibi winked at Shino from across the patio. Tenten also looked up at him but with a different look. Apparently she was to meet everyone no matter how long it took.

"Your kendo was amazing, but we expected nothing less from the Weapon's Mistress of Konoha," Shino heard another one of his uncles state in a friendly tone. Tenten thanked him modestly with a nod. It had taken almost an hour to get through the barrage of family on the patio and everyone had moved back inside to the dinning room for dessert. Shibi finally left her side after a brief chat, leaving her alone with Shino. Tenten rubbed her arms from the slight chill of the breeze.

"Here," Shino supplied one of the many layers he was wearing and rested it on Tenten's shoulders. He was all too glad to relinquish it.

"Thanks," She said leaning on the patio rail and looking out into the garden. Shino couldn't believe she had to meet that many people all at once.

Shino wanted to say something appropriate-anything to not have her mad at him. He pondered some more on the right words.

"I think your Dad actually likes me," she started with disbelief at Shino. "I thought for sure after the incident in the hospital he was going to have a sniper on the roof and pick me off as soon as I stepped foot on your property."

"So you're not mad?" Shino tried to feel her out.

"Oh, I wouldn't say _that_," she turned around to lean into the rail with her back. Shino closed the gap between them.

"But you did not have a bad time," Shino dared, fixing his outer robe more firmly on her torso. His hands lingered on her shoulders.

"I'd say you have some making up to do," Tenten informed as if with great thought. Shino could resist her no longer and pulled her closer.

She pushed him away slightly as he leaned in, and his heart sank.

"Tut, tut," Tenten chided with a finger on his lips, "this is neither the time nor the place."

Shino cocked his head to the side, and Tenten motioned with her eyes to look behind him. The entire clan had come to peek a look at them through the large bay windows, and as Shino turned around they scrambled, pretending they were not just spying on them. Shino shook his head as he returned his attention to the captivating girl in his arms.

"Now, my apartment in an hour would be," she explained pulling him closer by one of his many collars, "and you have _a lot_ of making up to do."


End file.
